


Halves of a Whole

by mediocre_cassbutt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_cassbutt/pseuds/mediocre_cassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager got his soulmate medallion at ten years old. At 21, he was forced to go to a soulmate class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halves of a Whole

When I was 10 years old, I got my medallion.

Teachers, parents, friends, family, they all told me about the sacred day that would be my tenth birthday. I would get my medallion, a symbol of my connection to my soulmate. When we met, it would be magical. My parents were soulmates, every adult I knew had a soulmate. It was the norm.

When I turned 21, I realized I might not ever find my soulmate.

I had searched for 11 long years, but to no avail. Everyone around me had already found theirs. Armin had Mikasa. Bertholdt had Reiner and Annie. Even Jean had someone. 

Mikasa had recommended a soulmate class run by a friend of hers named Krista. I had always refused her offer. I mean, who would I find there besides a bunch of desperate wannabes and old perverts?

“Come on, Eren. Just one class. Who knows, maybe you’ll find your soulmate. It’s worth a try. You can’t just give up after all these years.” Armin tried.

“Fine! But just one!” I grumbled, giving in to the pressure.

Armin grinned. He shooed me off excitedly with a chuckle and detailed instructions to the class.

As I rode the bus, I gazed down at my medallion. I had memorized the sight and feel of it over the past 11 years. Touching it had become somewhat of a nervous habit.

It was made of silver, semicircular, and on the rare moments I took it off, it fit in the palm of my hand. The perimeter had an assortment of black and silver stones embedded in it. In the center, where it would merge with its match (if it had one) was a dark blue wing, so dark it was almost black.

I sighed. Although I loved my medallion, it sort of served as a constant reminder of my solitude. If I found my soulmate at this class, I would be so grateful to Armin and Mikasa. If I found the person who was meant to complete me, I would consider this class a miracle.

When I finally arrived, Krista enthusiastically greeted me with a smile and a tight hug. She seemed somewhat surprised I was there. So was I.

“Eren! Come in! The class will start in 5! Make yourself comfortable!”

I decided to go to the bathroom instead. As I walked out of the room, I was greeted by a short man grumbling angrily into his phone.

“Yeah, I’m at the class. No! Yes, I want to find my soulmate. Get off my case, Shitty Glasses! Yes, I’ll try to find them! I have to, since you drove me here, dumped me, and then left! Yeah. I’ll keep you updated. Bye. Don’t call again.”

I quite awkwardly stumbled past, trying not to get the man’s attention. Unfortunately, I failed. I made a rather loud sound as I fell, making his head whip towards me. 

“Oi! It’s rude to listen in on people’s conversations, brat.”

“Sorry. I was just trying to get to the bathroom.”

“Well, you failed. You here for the soulmate thing, too?”

“Yeah.”

“How? You look like you aren’t even old enough to have a medallion. What are you, like, 6?”

“21, for your information. What are you, 80?”

“28, dipshit.”

“I’d better be heading back to the room. The class is about to start.”

I ran off, blushing. The man I had just met, I felt a strong pull towards him. I didn’t know what it was, but something had clicked, even though we’d just met. 

The class started, and I still couldn’t shake the feeling. Krista began by making us stand up, say our names, and tell everyone how long we’d been searching for our soulmate. Apparently, the stranger I’d met was named Levi and he’d been searching for a soulmate for 18 years. Learning his name somehow made my heart quicken.

Next, we were to formally introduce ourselves to every person in the room. Naturally, I went to Levi first. To me, going to him, a person I already was somewhat acquainted with, seemed like the right decision.

“Levi.” He said, holding his hand out for me to shake .

“Eren.” I replied, following suit. 

“So, what does your soulmate medallion look like?”

“Wanna see?”

He nodded. I took it out, facing it toward him so that he could see it clearly.

“There’s not much to say, really. I think it’s the most beautiful thing in the world. I love it. I’m sure I’ll love the person attached to the other half as well.”

“Eren.” Levi blurted out, his voice cracking. “Eren!”

“Hmm?” I responded.

In an instant, he ripped out his medallion. It was silver, with turquoise stones lining the outside. On the connecting edge was a white wing.

He held it up gently, making it touch mine. I noticed his hand was shaking. As soon as the medallions touched, I lost track of the seam between the two medallions. All I saw was an overlapping pair of wings.

Slowly, I looked back down at him, my eyes glowing with excitement and disbelief. He met my eyes as well, and I noticed they were the same shade of grey as the stones on my medallion. They shone brighter than any jewel.

My eyes filled with tears. His did as well. In a matter of seconds, we were both full out sobbing. Everyone in the room directed their eyes towards us. Once they saw our connected medallions, they started cheering. I shyly pressed my lips to Levi’s and he cupped my cheek.

Needless to say, I didn’t return to my apartment that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first time writing ereri, so notes are welcome. I'm planning to write another fic soon for ereri, titled "Peace, Love and Eren", so I need to know any mistakes with my writing of Eren or Levi before I publish that one. It would just be helpful. Thanks again for reading this!


End file.
